Jimmy Gone Mad
by BondFanatic
Summary: Jimmy is turned into a super strong killer and is killing his friends and family! My first fanfic. Rated R for violence and gore. Chapter 5 is up!
1. The Beginning

The Beginning

This is my first story and first chapter.

Jimmy and Carl were talking as they played Ultra Lord Battle, the new video game, at Sheen's house. Sheen was downstairs making a sandwich.

"Wow!" Jimmy yelled, "I wish I could be that strong so I could hurt Cindy ever time she insults me!"

"Yeah, me too! That would be cool!" Carl said just as Sheen walked in.

"Did you beat the evil lettuce people on level five yet?" Sheen asked.

Jimmy didn't answer. He was too busy thinking of how cool it would be to be strong.

"Hey Jimmy, why don't you just make something to make you strong?" Carl said to Jimmy.

"Of course!" Jimmy said and he ran out of Sheen's house to the lab.

Once there, Jimmy began to work on a strength-giving machine.

Five hours later, Jimmy finished. He took the helmet that you put on your head for it to give you strength on his head and pressed the "Ultra Buff" button.

Jimmy's arms and legs rapidly grew in size and muscle. "Wow! I fell great!" Jimmy said while he grew in size due to the muscle size.

All of a sudden, Jimmy's skin became dark red. "What the?" Jimmy said in terror.

"Oh no!" Jimmy screamed just as he realized what was happening. "The extra strength is turning me evi…" but before he could finish, the machine shut down.

Jimmy took of the helmet. "Kill, kill, kill." Said Jimmy as he walked slowly towards his home.


	2. Massacre

Massacre 

The second chapter. This one is more exiting!

Jimmy walked in the door to find Judy Neutron.

"Oh my! Why are you all red?" Judy asked as Jimmy came closer.

Jimmy did not reply.

"I said why are you all re…"

Jimmy grabbed his mother and threw her to the ground. He than punched her in the gut several times. She coughed up blood each time.

Hugh ran in after hearing screams from his wife.

"Sugar Booger!" Hugh yelled when he saw her lying on the kitchen floor with a blood puddle around her. "Jimmy, what did you do?"

Jimmy grabbed Hugh by the neck and grabbed his face.

Without hesitating, Jimmy pulled off his face. The blood gushed out into the puddle by Judy. Jimmy than ripped off his arms and legs. The bones fell out. Jimmy took the brain and stuffed it in Judy's mouth.

Judy woke up, horrified to see her husband's corpse, or most of it.

"You Bastard!" she screamed and ran at her son. Jimmy grabbed her hand and stuck it in a toaster. He set it to burn. Judy screamed and Jimmy just kept on repeating the word kill.

When the toaster was done toasting Judy's hand, Jimmy shoved her into the next room.

"Die!" Judy screeched as she grabbed a vase and shattered it on Jimmy. Jimmy did not feel a thing. He grabbed a piece of glass from the vase and shoved it into Judy's forehead.

She fell backwards at the blood shot out of the hole.

Goddard came in at that moment and Jimmy ripped off his head. Goddard blew up, destroying part of the house.

Jimmy walked out a hole in the wall still saying kill.

Next chapter, it is time for school! Bum Bum Bummm…


	3. School

School 

Jimmy walked for a while, killing anyone in sight.

"Kill, kill." He repeated as he ripped of heads and gutted the citizens of Retroville.

Jimmy turned around and noticed the school. He looked at the watch of a victim. It was time for school. Jimmy smiled menacingly.

Just as Jimmy was about to enter the building, someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Sam.

"Hey monster, yeah." Sam said angrily, "Want a piece of me?" Jimmy smiled, but stayed silent. "Come on, give me your best shot." Sam told Jimmy.

Jimmy stared at Sam for a while. He finally lifted his find and hit Sam's head clean off.

The head flew through the school's window. Jimmy carried the body into the building.

As Jimmy walked down the hallway, teachers and kids screamed in terror. Jimmy silenced them all the same way, impaling them on his arm.

Jimmy finally found his way to Miss. Fowl's room.

Jimmy punched the door down.

"Jimmy, your late for class." Miss fowl said, not realizing that Jimmy was now seven feet tall and was dark red.

Jimmy ripped of an arm from Sam's corpse and used it to impale Miss Fowl.

"Nerdtron? What happened to you?" Cindy yelled to Jimmy.

Jimmy just kept saying kill as he massacred the kids.

"Whoa, Jimmy, you look like the Lava People from Ultra Lord episode seventy-two!" Sheen said. Than he started running and screaming like all of the others.

"I need my inhaler! I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die! Carl yelled to fast for anyone to understand.

"Look Jimmy, if I ever said anything to make you pissed off, I'm sorry." Cindy and Libby exclaimed, hoping not to be killed.

Jimmy did not respond to anything.

"Dude, Neutron. You been working out?" Nick said when Jimmy walked up to him. Jimmy grabbed Nick and squeezed so hard that Nick snapped in two. The blood from the corpses filled the school.

Jimmy drowned Bulby in the blood and used his body as a bowling ball that hit and killed many others.

"Lets get out of here!" Sheen screamed and he jumped out the window. Cindy and Libby followed. Carl got stuck in the window.

"Carl!" Sheen yelled.

"Go on without me!" Carl told him.

"No! I won't let you die Carl! I just won't!" Sheen replied

"Come on Sheen!" Libby said as she dragged Sheen away.

Once Jimmy finished off the rest, he saw Carl.

Carl still couldn't budge. Jimmy walked over to him. He pulled Carl out.

"Thanks Jimmy!" Carl said, "I knew you wouldn't kill me!" Jimmy, however, was not planning to spare him.

Jimmy grabbed Carl by the head and pushed. Carl's head splattered. Parts of the brain was over the walls, and some landed in the pool of blood.

Jimmy soon realized that Sheen, Libby, and Cindy had escaped. He smashed down the wall and started searching for the three.

Next chapter: the search for Cindy, Libby, and Sheen!


	4. Search

Search

Jimmy smashed down houses and trees looking for the three.

Jimmy decided to be ready when he found them. He grabbed a nearby tree and split it into four long, sharp pieces shaped like spears.

Jimmy carried them around as he looked.

Just then, a few military planes flew in.

"Hey, stop terrorizing the town! If you don't, we will shoot you down." One of the military solders exclaimed.

Jimmy turned to see them and hurled one of the spear-like pieces of the tree at a plane. The spear shattered the windshield and stuck into the flyer's neck. The plane flew out of control towards a large building.

"Oh dear lord!" Sheen screamed, "If only Ultra Lord were here. He could save us!" Cindy tapped sheen and Libby on the shoulder and pointed up. The plane had crashed into the building right above them and was collapsing onto them!

"Oh fu..." was all Libby could say before Sheen grabbed her and they ran.

Libby tripped on a rock as she ran. "Run!" She screamed to them. "No! No! No! No, I won't let you die too!" Sheen yelled back to her. He ran to save her, but she pushed him away.

The building landed square on Libby, killing her. "No, god damn-it, no!" Sheen cried. He quickly moved the metal and glass and saw Libby's crushed and bloody body.

"No!" Sheen screamed.

That is when Jimmy realized where they were hiding.

"Fire!" the commander yelled to his men. They fired as commanded. Rockets and bullets hit Jimmy, but none really seemed to affect him. Jimmy finally caught a rocket with his bare hands and threw it back. The explosion destroyed the rest of the remaining planes.

Sheen, still crying, turned to Jimmy, who was now heading towards them, got up grabbed a metal bar from the collapsed building.

"You Bastard!" Sheen ran at Jimmy and slammed the bar against him.

Jimmy paused. Than, he smiled and dropped the rest of the tree parts. "Kill." Jimmy said

He punched Sheen in the genitals and threw him against the wall of a building. Cindy tried to help, but was knocked out in one punch.

Sheen got up. Now he was very pissed. He swung with all of his might at Jimmy's head.

Jimmy ducked and grabbed his left leg. Jimmy easily tore Sheen's leg off. As Sheen screamed in pain, Jimmy started to laugh. Than, he stopped and looked up.

The army had another fleet. Jimmy smiled and grabbed Sheen. He threw Sheen with all of his might into the sky. "Holy shit!" Sheen said as he looked in horror at where he was heading, a military plane's propeller.

Sheen was grinded up in it and the blood, guts, and flesh flew down onto Jimmy. Jimmy tasted the blood. He enjoyed it.

Cindy woke up to see Jimmy about to bite of her arm. "Jimmy please no!" She told him. Jimmy was now repeating the word blood.

His teeth sunk deep into Cindy's flesh. She was in horrible pain. Jimmy bit it off and swallowed it.

"Oh god!" Cindy hollered as the blood gushed out. Jimmy decided he wanted the source of the blood, the heart!

Jimmy stuck his hand into Cindy and pulled out the heart. Cindy screamed one last scream and than died. Jimmy chewed the heart as missiles from the army hit him Jimmy turned around to see them and smiled with his now blood covered mouth.

Next chapter: Jimmy will finally fall. Who will defeat him? Find out in the next chapter!


	5. Downfall

Downfall

Well, here it is. I had trouble choosing who will defeat Jimmy. Please R&R

Jimmy turned and grabbed the tree parts he had dropped before killing Sheen.

Jimmy hurled them at the planes one by on. Whenever he ran out, he chopped down another tree.

"He's unstoppable!" a solder told the captain over a radio. "No he's not! We've already called for two-hundred tanks and three-hundred men!" The captain replied.

Jimmy was in the middle of his attack when he heard chanting. In the distance, all of the remaining parents were charging at Jimmy with pitchforks and other weapons.

"Revenge!" They screamed attempting to avenge their murdered children.

Cindy's mom seemed to be leading them.

Cindy's mom tripped over something. "Ouch, that hur…" but she could not finish once she saw what she tripped on, Cindy's corpse.

"Oh my god! Cindy!" She yelled. The angered mother ran at Jimmy and slammed the pitchfork into Jimmy.

Jimmy frowned and threw her to the side.

In about forty-five seconds, all of the parents except Cindy's mother were dead. Some had been impaled, some got their heads punched off, and some died in such horribly gory ways that I can't even explain them.

Cindy's mom looked around at all of the corpses and blood surrounding her.

"Holy shit! Did you see that!" a solder told another. "The tanks might not even budge him! This calls for drastic measures. Call the CIA and tell them to send Jet Fusion!" The general said to another solder.

Just then, the two hundred tanks and three hundred men arrived. Jimmy looked at them and repeated, "Blood. Blood. Blood."

Jimmy grabbed a tank and threw it at a group of solders, killing them. Jimmy realized it would take a while to kill them all. He had an idea.

Remembering what happened to Libby, Jimmy threw a tree piece at a plane coming his direction. It hit, causing the plane to hit a very large building.

The building collapsed over Jimmy and the army, causing a large explosion.

"Shit! Looks like he is unstoppable." The general said

Jimmy emerged from the rubble, now with scratched and bruises all over his body.

"Wow!" Cindy's mom said inside her head.

After a long hour of destroying leftover military planes, tanks, and men, Jet Fusion arrived.

"Oh thank god you came, can you stop him?" Cindy's mom asked him.

"I'll try to." Jet said calmly. Than, he walked over to Jimmy.

"Hey! Stop!" Jet said to Jimmy

Jimmy turned from attacking the general.

"Please kill him!" the general said. Jimmy silenced him by pushing his head into his neck.

"Wow… You are strong." Jet said. Jimmy punched him into the air.

"Ouch." Jet said as he got up. Then, realized Cindy's body, seeing that the heart was missing. "That's it!" Jet yelled. Jimmy picked Jet up and impaled him with his fist. He threw Jet over to Cindy's mom.

"His weakness is that he still has a heart and that inside it there is probably still some good… exploit that weakness and he will stop." The dieing Jet told Cindy's mom with his last breath. He died right after saying it.

The mother turned to Jimmy and thought for a minute. Now she knew what to say.

She walked over to Jimmy and said in a sad voice while pointing to Cindy's body, "You know she really did love you. I heard her say it yesterday. But now she is dead."

Jimmy frowned. After a while, he started to frown. A tear dripped down his cheek.

Jimmy all of a sudden began to shrink. His skin turned tan again, and he lost all of the muscle.

Cindy's mom told him what he had done.

"Oh god, I killed Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, Mom, Dad, Goddard, Miss. Fowl, and more!"

Just than, a solder fired a Jimmy, hitting him in the head. Jimmy had finally died, even though he was not evil anymore.

Well, there you have it. My first fanfic. Tell me your opinions on it in your reviews. I couldn't think of who would kill Jimmy so I had a solder do it.


End file.
